


Klaine : Behind the Scenes

by ahoymultiships



Series: Kurt and Blaine - BTS [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some scenes which could have had more Klaine fluff. Spoilers for whole of Season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Are Young

Blaine was totally jealous of Rachel right now.

The way she smiled at Finn as she sang about her lover waiting at the bar for her was making him so envious.

WAIT, WHAT?

No no, not like that at all. Blaine was jealous of the fact that they could flaunt their relationship in everyone's faces. Blaine wished that Lima wasn't such a close-minded place so that he could kiss Kurt whenever he wanted.

For God's sake, when Kurt brought those beautiful flowers for him, he couldn't do anything except clutch Kurt's shoulder like some proud dad. Not that he had any Daddy issues, of course not.

And now, when a brilliant song was going on and all the couples were paired up together, Sam and Quinn, Finn and Rachel, Tina and Mike. He and Kurt had to be separated.

Kurt was sitting behind Mike, trying his best to avoid looking at Blaine. Because apparently according to Rachel, the two boys' cuteness would outshine her amazing and spectacular voice.

But Blaine had had enough. He was tired of being away from Kurt every time they performed a song. Every time, he had to dance with Tina or Quinn or Rachel. Even during the Hall & Oates mash-up, he had Mike and Tina next to him. And let's just say, Blaine was turned off of spanking for the rest of his life. Or at least till his mind erased the scene permanently.

Then as he got up, the Troubletones came in. And he couldn't help but continue singing, as he didn't want to disturb such a happy reunion. Then Mr. Schuester came in and he smiled as they all got into a group hug.

And then he realized, as he and Kurt shared a look over the hug, they didn't need the proximity to share the love they had, though it was a big bonus.


	2. Born This Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I saw the Born This Way episode, I was so confused because you had Rachel with a "nose", Lauren with a "bad attitude", Quinn with "Lucy Caboosey" and so on. I didn't understand how Kurt wore Likes Boys. It was a really bad analogy where the second part didn't match up. So this is my point of view of how it actually was.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its' characters. However I wish Darren Criss would be mine.

After the high Kurt had gotten due to his obviously brilliant performance in Born This Way, he went to the Lima Bean for his weekly date with Blaine. He missed him so much already. Dalton was a bit too uptight compared to New Directions, but the lack of need for a change of clothes was highly appreciated and totally made up for it. And Kurt was pretty sure the cheap polyester wouldn't hold under the rigorous wash needed to get the syrup stains out from the blazer.

He missed the spontaneous, but not, way the Warblers rehearsed songs to make them look like they started dancing on the spot. But then, the dance routine done by Jeff and the guys during Misery would seem like it was out of a Bollywood film; a place where everyone in the crowd automatically knew the lyrics and the choreography and danced in sync.

What? Bollywood films were fun. Probably because all of them were musicals and the fun ones were mostly the romantic comedies. But it was good to expand your repertoire, wasn't it?

Anyway, so Kurt went to the Lima Bean and got a grande non-fat mocha for himself and a medium drip for Blaine. He tried getting them caramel lattes once but it backfired as both of them were used to having their own particular choice.

Blaine walked in and sauntered over to their usual table. And then his eyes popped out. Because on the shirt that Kurt wore, he could clearly see that it was written LIKES BOYS. He would have fainted but for the fact that he knew Kurt would not be able to carry him. So he took control of himself and sat down at the table.

Then he asked Kurt,"Not that I mind, but why exactly are you declaring to the world that you like boys? I thought you like only me!" He pouted.

Kurt giggled and said, "Well, we performed Born This Way just four hours back, so basically we had to print the part of us we don't like, but live with because we were Born This Way. It's a long story revolving around Finn's dance moves, Quinn's perfect nose and Rachel's belief in doctors who hate their daughters."

Blaine just nodded, half the information bouncing off his head, and asked, "But don't you like that you like boys?" Blaine was afraid that Karofsky might have caused this problem.

Kurt laughed and said, "Of course I do. I am perfect in every way. I thought of my voice, but being a countertenor is brilliant. I thought of my pale-white skin, but I struggle to keep it that way. The only thing left is me being gay. I love being different from the crowd, but sometimes it leaves me in certain sad situations, which is why I printed this on my shirt."

Blaine sighed and said, "I love you, you know?"

Kurt gave a squeak of surprise, but then his face softened as he said, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot to CrazySue05 aka Zen Mar, my wifey who is so sweet she sits and corrects my mistakes while yawning oh-so-cutely.
> 
> My rec for this time : Caught on Camera by Crazy4Klaine. Kurt is OOC in this, but soooo good.


	3. Prom-asaurus Klaine version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Kurt had gone with Blaine when Brittany had ordered the latter to wash out his hair? My version of how Prom-asaurus should have gone.
> 
> This is technically not "behind the scenes" but comes under Klaine. So, yeah.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, it would be called "The Joy of Klaine" or something cheesy like that.

Kurt and Blaine got out of the Navigator along with Rachel and Finn. Rachel was happy that she was getting her Prom night with her fiancé after all. Finn was still upset with Quinn for hiding the fact that she could walk, but he was determined not to let that spoil one of their last high school events together for Rachel. He had been selfish, but he could make amends.

While they were walking towards the auditorium, all Blaine could think of was, "Even if I stay still, Brittany is not so dumb as to think I am a statue. She'll make me wash my hair, and when Kurt sees how horrible it is, he is surely gonna break up with me."

At the same time, Kurt was thinking to himself, "At last, the mystery is going to be revealed. It won't be like when Neil Patrick Harris said that every relationship should have a few secrets.

"I'd rather love my boyfriend for who he is than for who he isn't. But what if there was a different reason for his gel? Maybe he had a blonde layer of hair underneath? Maybe a tumor? Oh my god, Kurt, get real! How many times have you made out with him? Wouldn't you have realized if he had blonde hair?

"Sad, I did have a crush on Tom Felton."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

As Blaine had dreaded, Brittany saw him and proclaimed that she could smell the hair gel even though he thought it was impossible because had always bought the odourless variety. He told Kurt to wait for him while he went to the washroom.

Kurt, however, was worried for a different reason. Just because he was "okay" with being crowned Prom Queen last year didn't mean he wanted his last Prom to be marred by such an incident again.

So Kurt, being the dutiful and adorable boyfriend that he was, told Blaine that he would come with him as he didn't enjoy teen boy band covers anyway. He was still happy that he had missed the Justin Bieber craziness when he was at Dalton.

Blaine was freaking out internally. He was getting ready to come back only if his hair, which was always a disaster, had miraculously become sexy. Otherwise, he would have escaped or put a dollop of gel and hoped for the best that Brittany wouldn't smell it. However, he had no choice but to show his boyfriend, the love of his life, what the bane of his existence was.

Blaine had brought his carry-on bag and dumped it in the darkest corner of Kurt's car. He removed it and went to the boy's washroom which was far enough away from the gym that no stragglers would come in and see the horrible spectacle that was his hair. He made Kurt stand guard outside. Kurt complained, but Blaine pacified him with a three minute make-out session. He said, "I want you to see the final product. Not all the steps it takes to get me there." He went in and locked the door as Kurt opened the Angry Birds app on his iPhone.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The Gods surely hated him. All the prepping, the hair-drying, the leave-in conditioner – none of it was of any use at all. He looked like a bald boy with a bird's nest on his head. And he hated it. He couldn't even apply gel because Kurt, with his awesome ninja skills, had pried it out of his hands when he removed it from the carry-on bag. He brushed it without having any problems with the gel reacting since there was NO FREAKIN' GEL AT ALL!

Hoping for the best and praying to the Lord that Kurt would at least refrain from laughing at him, he unlocked the door. As if Kurt was eavesdropping at the door for every sound Blaine was making, he pushed the door open immediately.

When Kurt didn't say anything at all, Blaine just closed his eyes. He didn't blame Kurt. The hair was horrendous. Kurt was lucky he didn't see him every morning; Blaine definitely did not rock the just-rolled-out-of-bed look. He was sure that Kurt had put a fist in his mouth to keep the giggles from emerging.

Blaine knew he couldn't keep his eyes closed all night and hide from the others' reactions. He had to go home at some point, and he would need his sight for that. So, with bated breath, he opened his eyes.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

And there was Kurt, with all his eyes smouldering at him. Blaine was shocked. Was it in disgust, because seriously Kurt could not be turned on by this mess, could he? Well, Blaine thought, maybe he could as Kurt approached him with what was his bedroom-eyes and a smouldering look.

Kurt threw his top hat to the side (with care of course, he didn't want to damage it). He couldn't believe how sexy Blaine looked. The fashionista part of him was screeching at the mess, but the horny part of him shut it up and said, "You know, Blaine looks like he does when you've just finished fucking him." And Kurt couldn't help what he did next.

He jumped Blaine and started kissing him. He felt the tension leave Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine started kissing him back. He curled his hands in Blaine's hair, glad for once that the gel was out so his hands didn't get sticky. Blaine lost his inhibitions and started kissing Kurt with vigour. He knew Kurt didn't mind his hair getting spoiled when it was due to making out.

Kurt felt himself hardening and couldn't help but ask Blaine, "You wanna?"

Blaine laughed at the cheesiness of it and said, "I would love to, but I think your moaning and screaming would bring all the McKinley students running in here. And Prom is still not over. Maybe after that we can go back to the hotel room. I snagged some condoms off Becky."

Kurt agreed, though he didn't like that he had to wait. He noted that Blaine's hair had become reminiscent of Medusa's snake head (though he would never actually say that to Blaine) and said, "Give me your brush. I don't want everyone to know how you look after you've had sex."

As Kurt started making Blaine look somewhat presentable, Blaine sighed happily as he thought, "I didn't have anything to worry about after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I was picturing the scene to be as everyone of us was waiting for a Klaine kiss. I hope it does happen. Just one kiss is not enough for us Klaine-lovers!
> 
> Thanks to MissKaterinaB for betaing this baby for me while my lovely wifey Crazysue05 is bogged down with work, studies and babysitting three other stories of mine.
> 
> P.S. :- I think I found my muse in Glee episodes, so if you like my writing, put me on alert. More stories to come!
> 
> Please review…it makes me all squishy and happy inside!


	4. Definitely not the Boy next Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This OS was mainly inspired with all the Tumblr photos of Blaine ogling Kurt during his audition. I mean, who wouldn't?

Blaine went and sat in his seat and looked at the stage. He was worried for Kurt. He knew that Kurt would be freaking himself out, now that both of them knew Carmen Tibideaux was supervising his audition. He had started getting nervous, especially because of Kurt's diatribe to be edgier than the other auditions during his fiftieth practice of The Music of the Night.

Earlier that day,

_Blaine had psyched Kurt up for the audition with his …skills, so to speak. He had promised Kurt every time he finished a rendition of the Phantom of the Opera song and didn't comment on how horrible the practice was, Blaine would kiss him for two minutes and send him back to the stage to start over again. Kurt was actually wonderful, he added in his head, as he couldn't talk bad about Kurt even in his thoughts._

_Then he realized that he could never been Kurt's mentor, as a mentor was one who gave praise as well as constructive criticism. Blaine would never been able to do the latter. (The exception being the Sexy debacle, of course. But they never mentioned the topic now that Blaine had an awesome point of view on how sexy Kurt was.) Blaine still couldn't believe that such a beautiful boy, no, man like Kurt had accepted him for the dork he was and loved him. He was still hurting over the Chandler issue, but t_ _hey had hugged and made up, and then a dirtier make-up session had taken place in Kurt's house that evening, where they had sent Finn to Rachel's place and the 'rents were busy at their respective work places._

_As he almost started daydreaming about Kurt stripping for him and him riding Kurt till he screamed that he belonged to Blaine and Blaine only, Kurt snapped his fingers in that endearing but now irritating way. He said, "Blaine, if you are going off to sleep, that definitely means my performance is a dud. Yes, it's a dud. How the hell did I ever think I could be qualified enough for NYADA? Someone should have given me a reality check. I canno…mmphh…Blaine!"_

_Yes, Blaine had stopped Kurt in quite a clichéd way, but one which worked. He kissed him. They kissed for about two minutes till Blaine realized that Kurt would murder him either way if this continued. So he slowly stopped till he was giving Kurt soft pecks on his lips. He then said, "Kurt Hummel, you are the light of my life. And you will rock her socks off. So stop psyching yourself out, okay?"_

Blaine had a sweet smile on his face as he slid into the row right below that of the judge. He knew that if Kurt happened to mess up somehow (he knocked on wood), he would turn behind and unleash the power of the puppy-eyes-and-pout combo till her stone heart melted and she would be assured that her gut instinct was correct. Kurt Hummel was born to rule the Broadway world.

And just then, Blaine's jaw dropped to even below to the floor as Kurt said that he was changing the song from The Music of the Night to Not the Boy Next Door. He wasn't worried because he knew that Kurt would be able to carry it off properly, but you know, it didn't hurt to be worried for the love of your life. And then, his world exploded.

And then he realized why Kurt had not bought a new tuxedo but made one which he wrapped around him and stuck it with Velcro. He had worn the tight gold pants that he bought during their all-day shopping spree. Blaine thought that he was keeping it for role-play (he drooled in his mind) but this was much, much better. He didn't even notice Tina, Brittany and Mercedes dancing in the background as he saw Kurt move about in those tight-as-hell pants.

Kurt strutted, shimmied, and shook his hips like a pro who had been dancing the same way for years at end. Blaine was quite seriously turned on by this level of sexiness. When Kurt said that the song was quite out there, he was definitely talking about the not-so-small bulge in his pants.

Blaine then controlled himself and tried to channel the Dalton part of him. No, he did not have a multi-personality disorder. He just knew how to restrict certain feelings and show off a certain persona that would impress a select group of people. Quite as miraculously, his face gave off an emotion of pride for a friend, rather than lust for a boyfriend. And then when Carmen said that Hugh Jackman would be as impressed of Kurt as she was of him, Blaine wanted to jump from his seat, directly to the stage, all the distance in between be damned and kiss Kurt till he was begging for more.

But no, he had to be channeling his Dalton personality which meant he was only allowed to give a loving look to Kurt and try to convey all his feelings through that one charming, endearing look. As Kurt jumped excitedly towards the wings, he knew the evening was going to be a brilliant thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so so much to my lovely wifey and beta, CrazySue05 who doesn't get irritated at correcting my horrible, silly mistakes. Love you dear!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr for more Klaine photos at 93varsh.tumblr.com


	5. How It Should Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply didn't like the way they finished Season 3. It was like a brilliant story which ended up with a crappy epilogue because the author was bored of the story. As much as I had started liking Rachel, I hated how the end was totally focussed towards her's and Finn's relationship.
> 
> So this is my version of how it should have gone and it SHOULD have been this way.

Blaine said bye to Rachel as she boarded the train. He hadn't wanted to come and see her off, and neither had Kurt. He'd wanted to stay at home, and cuddle Kurt till he stopped crying. The unfairness of it was so damn crazy he wanted to punch someone, preferably Ms. Tibideaux. For fuck's sake, Kurt had changed his song at the last minute. It was brilliant. She'd actually congratulated him and told him that she was proud of him.

Rachel had fucking choked. She choked twice, left more than ten voicemails on Ms. Carmen's phone and followed her like a bloody stalker. And then, to still get the part meant that either Ms. Tibideaux had a crush on Rachel or her dads threatened to sue the college. Though he didn't know how the latter would apply, seeing ashow Kurt himself was actually gay.

He knew that he was swearing a lot on the inside, but that was because he had to stay strong on the outside. It was his time to hold Kurt through all the sorrow and make sure he didn't drown in all his sadness. And knowing Kurt, he was sure that he would get down very easily. And on top of that, he couldn't help but feel bad for Burt and Carole. The younger son didn't get in, despite having given a performance fit to be watched forever, and the other son decided to go to war.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Blaine hugged Kurt from behind as he continued his moisturizing routine. Blaine then said, "You know you're not a loser right? You are one of the most brilliant people to ever walk on this plane of Earth and I am proud to call you the love of my life."

Kurt then frowned as he dropped his lotion bottle, a sure sign that he was agitated. He said, "How are you so sure? For all you know, I obliviated you and put all these memories of me being spectacular in your head."

Blaine smiled. "The fact that you're cracking a Harry Potter joke at your own expense shows that." He turned Kurt in his arms and pressed a quick peck to his , so right now, what you are going to do is open the NYU envelope I saw you had hidden in your drawer where you keep your tiaras. You are going to see that you have been accepted there. You are going there, and you are gonna shine so bright, Rachel will never surpass you at all."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Kurt could feel the confidence brimming in him just due to Blaine's confidence in him and said, "You know I won't get with Chandler, right? I love you and only you. And I still don't know. I wish I could stay with you for the next year."

Blaine said, "We both had a talk. He is straight, though quite flamboyant. And even if he was gay, I trust you, Kurt. You are the light of my life."

And Kurt pushed Blaine onto the bed, because such brilliant advice needed to be rewarded with at least half an hour of fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks to Nicia for editing this while my usual beta, CrazySue05 is busy with my FAGE story.
> 
> Also, check out MissKaterinab's Klaine Snippets, Drabbles and Missing Moments. Her version of it is equally brilliant.
> 
> Please review, it makes me very happy.
> 
> ~ LPlover93


	6. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I wrote this : I remember seeing the profile pic of one of my friends and a Glee fanfic author change to that of Kurt and Blaine dancing together. When I saw "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" I was ecstatic that Kurt and Blaine had a solo and that in most of the choreography they were together.
> 
> So this is my Behind the Scenes for 2.21 – Nationals.
> 
> Disclaimer : If I owned Glee, Finn and Rachel would be cut out of the remaining seasons. Three is enough for them.

And I want to thank you for giving me  
The best day of my life  
Ohh, just to be with you is having  
The best day of my life

Thank you - Dido

The New Directions were on top of the world. They had finally won Nationals. They knew it was possible that Vocal Adrenaline could have won; as Unique was the hottest publicity factor right now. Still, it was good for them that the celebrity judges had judged fair and square.

Finn was happy as he and Rachel received five hundred extra dollars for their honeymoon. Tina was finally happy to get a solo, even if it was divided amongst three other girls. Rachel was happy that Ms. Tibideaux had turned up at last. Puck was happy but he knew that he had to start studying and get out his geography notes. Rory, Sugar and Artie were laughing at some joke while Mercedes was taking a picture of Santana and Brittany cuddling with each other. Kurt had gone to sleep leaning his head against Blaine's shoulder. An airhostess walking by smiled at the obvious love between the two boys.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

After all the celebrations in school ended, they still couldn't get their minds around the fact that the jocks who loved to throw slushies in their face were now spreading confetti around to celebrate their win. It looked like fame for the school somehow made the Neanderthals grow up a bit.

Blaine and Kurt were happily making out in the choir room. They were angry at the fact that every couple in the Glee Club except them were allowed to make out in public while people found it disgusting to see them kiss. Just then Mike entered, surprisingly without Tina. Kurt just sighed at the fact that they were cock-blocked by Blaine's best friend in McKinley when he said, "You can continue kissing if you want. I personally don't mind. It's actually kinda hot."

Blaine snorted and said, "You and Tina dabble in spanking and stuff, but I didn't know you were into voyeurism." Mike snickered a bit and said, "No, not exactly that. But Tina and I were watching porn together and..."

Kurt interrupted, "I'd rather not hear about you watching porn with my best friend. It's just plain weird. I'm going to go find Mercedes."

As he left, Blaine sighed at the sight of his boyfriend's hot ass. Mike said, "Okay, so yeah. We were watching porn together and she somehow changed the tab to a gay porn one. And I must say, it's very intriguing."

Blaine stated, "You are not experimenting with either or both of us. That being said, I want to thank you."

Mike said, "For what? For telling you that I find gay porn arousing?"

Blaine just laughed and said, "NO! Get your mind out of the gutter! I wanted to thank you for arranging the choreography in Paradise so Kurt and I were together most of the time."

Mike tried to shrug off the compliment to which Blaine said, "No, no listen. There is a lot of hypocrisy in this school, not excluding the Glee Club. They say it's about equality but everyone makes some kind of face when Kurt and I sit together. It's just not fair when I transferred here to spend time with the man I love to be diverted by people who call themselves our friends. However, when you arranged the choreography, you actually asked me and Kurt if we wanted to be paired with girls or separately. And when we chose the latter decision, you didn't bat an eyelash as you changed the choreography so that we had our small solo, plus we were together for more than half of the dancing. I love you man. Like a brother, of course."

Mike hugged Blaine and said, "There has been a lot of double-talk going on, so it is my job to make my best friend be as comfortable as possible. And I love you too, man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so so much to CrazySue05 who edited this thing when she had so many stories left to edit.
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think of my Bike friendship!


	7. Heart - Brothers for Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what made me write this OS:
> 
> A little birdie named Burt who owns a tire store and his little birdie wife who used to wear denim told us, that you guys were fixin’ to get hitched.
> 
> But Finn didn’t want to tell his parents. And Rachel’s parents found out about it from Burt and Carole. Only person left who told them: Kurt.
> 
> So one more outtake which showed Kurt’s point of view.  
> And yes, Box Scene is definitely canon in here.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : If I owned Glee, Klaine would make love throughout the whole series and we get to watch it.

              Kurt thought hard as he drove back to his place after confronting Finn. He hated the fact that every time he and Finn had a serious talk; it usually resulted in Kurt berating Finn or Finn insulting Kurt. In this case, though he hated to admit it, the former had happened. But he didn’t know what else to do. When Rachel popped the question last night regarding Blaine proposing, he could only remember the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever done for him, the thing that made him want to forget all materialistic love; the ring made out of gum wrappers. The thought of that second made him fall in love with Blaine over and over again.

            The problem was, Kurt knew this was not the case between Finn and Rachel. They’d broken up too many times for it to be a functional relationship. And Finn had later confessed to him that the reason Finn proposed to Rachel was so that she wouldn’t forget about him once she got into NYADA.

_I don’t know Kurt. I mean, I know you and Rach live and breathe New York, but I don’t think I am made for that city, you know? Maybe I’ll continue Burt’s shop now that he’s all busy being the Congressman. You have taught me so much in the shop that I won’t cause any damage that would make a customer sue Dad. I don’t know what to do. You told me that you don’t want me to build my future on someone else’s wishes. But Rachel wants me there for her. And seriously, if I don’t shift there, she’ll mostly find someone who follows musicals like you do, has a better voice range than me and fall in love, forgetting all about me, the Lima Loser._

**_First, stop calling yourself that. You don’t fit into the status quo, just like I don’t. So don’t keep putting yourself down. As for what you said, I don’t know what to say, Finn. I know you love her, but what if you guys break up? I don’t want you to regret your life._ **

_I think I’ll have to make this decision on my own, but thanks for helping me see another view. You are the awesomest brother ever!_

Kurt knew that this was breaking the bro-code and Finn would probably hate him, but this was for the best. If their parents didn’t know, the two foolish people might just elope after a Glee win. It definitely suited what he knew about the two. He looked up and was shocked. He was so deep in his reminiscence that he didn’t realize he had already reached his dad’s garage. He knew his dad had come back to check on the garage before the meetings in DC had him bogged down again. He smiled at the scene that had greeted him for the past ten years; his dad, wearing flannel and his baseball cap, under a car checking for problems there. Kurt stood there for a minute, watching the scene with a serene look and a beautiful smile when he heard his dad say, “I would think you’d spend your time talking to me as opposed to looking at me doing the work you could also help me do.”

  1.             Kurt just laughed and said, “Come out from under that car so I can hug you.” He then proceeded to do the same as he said, “I missed you so much, Dad.” And Burt then hugged him back with the force he was told not to use and Kurt let him get away with it this time rather than berating him on the lack of care for his heart. They then walked together to the office and sat down in adjacent chairs. Burt looked at his son’s slightly troubled face and sighed, “You’ve never been one to hide stuff from me. So let’s not beat around the bush and tell me what happened.”       



Kurt said, “I want you to promise you won’t panic. So, you know I just had a sleepover with Rachel and Mercedes last night. And I spoke to Finn just now at school before coming home.” Burt snorted and asked, “Did those two break up again?” And Kurt was so happy he and his dad were on the same wavelength as he said, “Actually no, it’s the opposite. Apparently, he proposed to her and she said yes.” And as he had expected, his dad got up immediately, searching in his deep pockets for his mobile phone to shout at Finn. Kurt made him sit down again and said, “Don’t do this now. When you come home to have dinner, speak to Carole about it and decide what to do. Then let me also in the loop and tell me what I should do.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            That night, Finn had come back from a gruelling football game with the boys and had gone to sleep immediately after taking a bath. Kurt sat at the table with his parents, discussing what to do. Carole told Kurt, “I spoke to Hiram and Leroy today. They were very sweet with me. However, regarding the marriage, they cooked up this brilliant plan.”

            Burt gestured with his hands as he continued, “Basically what we will do is put them in a comfortable state. We’ll tell them that we fully support their desire to get married though it is a whole crock of bullshit. One night together and they’ll get over their feelings for marriage and will postpone it for some time.”

            Carole said, “It’s not that I don’t like Rachel. She is a really sweet girl, but she is very ambitious. Sometimes she thinks about herself as opposed to thinking about Finn as well. If putting Finn out of the equation is what she feels is best for her one day, I don’t want his heart to get broken. And if he finds the girl who will actually think of him as part of the team later in his life, I don’t want him to regret what might be a miserable life for him.”

            Burt said, “Reverse psychology is a very good thing sometimes. Like how I made you talk to Blaine after that blonde kid in your group, Sam right? Yeah, when he got half your clothes and you had fights with Blaine all the time, I made you go talk to him.” Then he gave a smile which said he was proud of himself.

            Carole gave a soft smile and asked Kurt, “It’s a brilliant idea, don’t you think?” Kurt gave a pregnant pause and said, “It’s not right. I mean, I know it sounds like the perfect thing to do, but what you are doing is manipulation of the subtlest kind. Both of you would never have come up with this idea if it weren’t for Rachel’s dads. And now I know where Rachel’s cunning streak comes from. I know Finn and I have many, many disagreements, but we are brothers. I already broke a promise by telling you this, but I won’t sit and act as if nothing’s wrong, when all we are doing is forcing Finn to face the harsh reality in the worst way possible. I am not agreeing to this.”

            Kurt stood up and Burt said, “Sit down Kurt. Even if you are mature for your age, which I assure you, you are, sometimes you have to leave it to the adults.” Kurt just retorted, “Oh I’m leaving it to the adults. That Hudson-Hummel-Berry dinner? Count me out. You guys go and spin your web of lies which may catch you sometime in the future.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Blaine told Kurt, “You can be the little spoon this time cuz what the doctor recommends right now is a whole lot of cuddling.” He then hugged Kurt from behind as he asked, “Was it really that bad?”

            Kurt said, “It was like I was watching two male versions of Rachel go and replace themselves in my dad and stepmom…mom’s bodies. They were so excited about it and I think they know Finn is making a mistake but the way they went about it was so damned wrong. Don’t you think so?”

            Blaine said, “Well, if it were me, I would have made a list of pros and cons and secretly kept it on his desk. He would have thought it was divine intervention ala Grilled Cheesus and could have made his own decision.”

            Kurt just sighed and said, “Hopefully right now, Rachel and Finn are making their own decision.”

            Blaine said, “Well, they did come to the Sugar Shack, didn’t they? Now let’s concentrate on the fact that we are alone. I want to make out with my boyfriend as I couldn’t do so for the last few weeks.” He then could only smirk as his hot-as-hell boyfriend removed his shirt.

            Kurt was placated as he thought, _not a bad way to make your boyfriend feel better_ , as he resumed kissing his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked my rendition of why I thought the Hudson-Hummel-Berry clan was incomplete that day and nobody mentioned a word about it.
> 
> Please review if you can; that box is already waiting for you…; )


	8. Michael - The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of Kurt’s thoughts in Michael. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer : I do not own Glee or any of its characters. If I did, I would be bald, have an obsession for caps and a will to break up Klaine. I don’t.

Kurt came into the house, tears dripping down his face. He knew that his dad was coming home the following night and Carole had gone to her sister’s place, not knowing about the shenanigans her children were up to. Kurt had persuaded Finn to go to Puck’s place, as he knew that he wanted privacy. Kurt actually had mixed feelings about that. Even though all his body wanted was to prepare a bath and forget the world for some time, his heart wanted his dad to be there, so he could hug him and somehow make him feel all better.

 

And so, he was shocked when he saw the lights on in the living room. His dad was waiting for him with a smile on his face so bright, but it crumpled on seeing the tear-stricken face of his son. Kurt could not do anything but run into the arms of his daddy, trying to protect himself from the world.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

 

Burt couldn’t believe it. He had entered the house sneakily, just to find that no one was there. He figured that Kurt had gone over to Mercedes’ place to have fun, or Rachel’s to sing. He knew that his son would most likely be with his loving boyfriend, but his brain refused to compute it. Finn would be at Puck’s place as usual and Carole had called to tell him that she was going out. As he put some leftovers he’dfound in the fridge in the microwave to heat up, he heard the click of a key unlocking the door. He decided to just pose with a big smile and find out who it was. He saw that it was his son, and was shocked when he saw that Kurt’s face was totally pale, and his eyes were red.

 

As he hugged Kurt, his mind rapidly went through various forms of torture for the person who had made his son cry. And Kurt rarely ever cried. He then brought Kurt to the table where they sat down and he held hands with him. He asked, “What happened to you? Tell me, and I’ll go hunt down the asshole who hurt you!”

 

The tears had finally stopped as Kurt laughed a little hysterically at his dad’s angry outburst, and then started speaking, “There’s a new guy at Dalton. He somehow ripped off all their terms and conditions about a council decision and is the sole deciding factor right now. They and the New Directions had a sing-off,” he then started sobbing again as he continued, “And that guy tried to throw a slushie in my face but Blaine jumped in and I don’t know what crap he put it in. Now Blaine’s in the hospital and his parents told me to go home.”

 

The Congressman, who was first and foremost a father, was pissed. He had already made it clear to Figgins that putting up the Slushie machine was a big mistake, no matter how much money it brought in. But this wasn’t a school fight that he could go and complain about to the authorities. And at the same time, he knew he had to let his son grow up and face conflicts on his own and this was the first step to letting him learn how to fly. So he just continued hugging his son, as he mentally freed some time the next day to visit the boy who saved his son.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

 

When Burt got up the next day, Kurt was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He asked him why he hadn’t bought his usual coffee from the Lima Bean when Kurt said, “If I go there, I am a regular. So everyone will be asking me about Blaine, and I don’t want that at the moment. So I’m having coffee here and going to school directly. What are you gonna do?”

 

Burt switched on the kettle for his own coffee and said, “I’ll just lounge about, Carole is coming back at noon. You don’t worry about me. Go have fun.”

 

As Kurt left, Burt didn’t know what to do. But as he thought about it, he had the perfect idea.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

 

**Three weeks later**

 

Burt called up the hospital and asked if Blaine Anderson was up for having visitors. When he got a yes from the receptionist **,** he decided to wear his usual jacket-and-cap combo and got into his truck. As he reached the hospital and got out of it, he was bombarded with memories of his wife as well as himself in there. He mentally shook off the memories and walked in. He wrote his name in the register and walked till he reached the door to Blaine’s room. He braced himself, and walked in.

 

Blaine was rocking out in his bed to some pop music which Kurt always played. Come to think of it, he started playing those songs after he met Blaine. Maybe it was his favourite singer. He coughed a bit to show that he was there. As soon as Blaine saw him, he blushed and switched off the music system. He looked at his boyfriend’s father and smiled awkwardly. He said, “Hey, Mr. Hummel.”

 

Burt smiled and said, “It’s okay. And remember, I told you to call me Burt. Tell me, how’s your eye?”

 

Blaine shrugged and nonchalantly spoke, “The surgery was successful. I don’t like the patch as well as the fact that I missed Michael week.”

 

Burt laughed, “Yeah, sometimes I wonder what Schuester is trying with a theme per week. Why can’t you just sing whatever you want?” Blaine laughed along as he agreed with him. The smile suddenly came off Burt’s face as he looked at Blaine with slight awe.

 

He breathed, “This could easily have been my son in your place. Why did you take the slushie for him?”

 

Blaine knew that this was an important question to answer, if the promise ring was of any importance, it made sure of the fact that they both were gonna stay together for the rest of their lives. Blaine stated, “I love Kurt.” He then elaborated, “It wasn’t only about the love, though I have that in spades. I knew when Sebastian was speaking to me that he liked me. I thought it was a passing crush which would go away. He was jealous of the relationship between me and Kurt and I didn’t help it by speaking about how much I loved Kurt half of the time. That is why he decided to take revenge on Kurt, instead of me.” As Burt started to shake his head, Blaine continued, “It was the right thing to do. That, and it was a reflex action to protect him, just like he’d do for me.”

 

Burt proclaimed, “I don’t know what kind of reflexes you had, but you put your love in before your own needs, and that is always good. Just remember to not let yourself down all the time to keep your boyfriend happy, okay? I know my son very well and I’d like to think I know you well somehow. So don’t put your needs and wants on the lower scale, okay?”

 

Blaine just looked happily at Burt as he asked, “Can I please have a hug? I know it’s dumb, but-” he was stopped by Burt’s arms wrapping around his shoulders, hugging him tightly for a moment before he pulled back.

“Don’t ever stop yourself from asking me for what you want, Blaine.”

 

After the small moment they had, Burt stood up as he grumbled, “My flight is in three hours. I have to go say bye to the family and get back. You take care of yourself, and my boy, alright?”

 

Blaine just nodded, “Right.”

 

And as Burt walked out the room and heard the music playing again, he knew what Blaine had done would definitely go into the speech he made during their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please review if you can.
> 
> Also, I'll be posting 3 chapters of Behind-the-scenes "On My Way" here starting tomorrow every day. So people who haven't subscribed to this story yet, please do so if you want to read it.


	9. A splash of the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here it is! The first part, out of three, of On My Way.
> 
> Very, very light triggers : Possible suicide
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, I would never, ever, ever go to college and spend all my time looking at Chris and Darren right in front of me.

           Paul Karofsky knew that his son was gay. I mean, how couldn’t he? He was the poor lad’s father. And he knew that Dave was afraid of coming out to him, but he didn’t know how to hold out a helping hand. As much as it hurt him to say, it was probably more helpful for Burt to have a talk with Kurt when the latter had come out to some people so early in his life. Dave was still a jock and he knew that the bullying that was happening in Ohio to people who were homosexuals was sometimes too brutal. He decided that he would be ready for when his son came out to him, if not to the world, and slipped an envelope in Burt’s hand. The envelope contained a letter which was very small and contained these contents:

            _I really do need your help on some father-son bonding issues. I’ll be over later at your garage so we can have a father-to-father talk. Thanks so much in advance._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

            Paul had met with Burt and even a year later, the advice he had given had stuck to him.

            _You should be careful of how you behave. Yeah, we all had those times when we were young and told our mates they were “gay” for being emotional or some crap like that. You CANNOT afford to do that with your son, even mistakenly. You have to think twice, thrice, ten goddamn times before you speak, because when they have a secret to tell, especially one as big as this, they’ll be scrutinizing each and every syllable of what you say just to measure up whether they can confide in you or not. And each word you say that may even slightly look like a slur, they will not be able to tell you their secret._

_And let me tell you this, your child roaming about in Lima, not out is slightly scary as it gives someone else the power to out him, as opposed to him making the decision to out himself. Give him support, love him as much as you can, and just show your willingness to not be homophobic stay very, very obvious so he can come to you, if worse comes to worse._

He didn’t know how this could have happened. As he clutched on to the almost (he shuddered to say it) dead body of his only son, he called 911 thinking of the various ways he could have actually reached out to Dave before he had to resort to sui-…, this because of the bullying.

            Paul reached the hospital and as Dave was taken into the ICU, he called Burt and said, “I need help, please. Dave is in the hospital for partial strangulation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that technically this wasn’t a Klaine scene, but bear with me. The next two parts has both parts of Klaine in them.
> 
> Please review if you can. See ya tomorrow for the 2nd part of On My Way!!


	10. Restore life the way it should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of On My Way! Hope you like it, quite angsty though! 
> 
> Light, light triggers : Mentions of death, suicide, and a bad imagination
> 
> Disclaimer : I am not male. I am not a jerk. I don’t play with half of the Klaine lover’s feelings. Thus, I do not own Glee.

Burt had just come back from a long stint in the hospital. He had been there giving Paul moral support till it was confirmed that Dave was out of any possible danger, after which he was convinced to go home by the other troubled father.

He entered the house to see Kurt sitting in the living room, an episode of one of his fashion shows going on as he texted someone with a big smile on his face. He knew that smile; that one was restricted to a boy with big dreams and a heart full of love for his son. He had gone and met Blaine after the incident had happened **.**

Burt almost hated to burst the bubble of happiness on his son’s face, but it had to be done. He told Kurt to switch off the TV **;** Kurt opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it at the look of seriousness on his father’s face. He switched it off and sat down next to his dad on the couch. Burt looked at his son, thinking of how easily it could have been him in Paul’s place, back in the hospital. He refused to think of it though, as he took Kurt’s hand in his and said, “David Karofsky is in the hospital after attempting to commit suicide.”

Kurt gasped and lurched up from where he’d been sitting, running out of the room. Burt followed worriedly as Kurt vomited in the washbasin. He rubbed his son’s back as he finished washing his mouth out. Kurt then went to the kitchen and began to heat some milk to calm himself, a habit he had started with Finn but then went on to make it his own. He then turned round and asked him, “How did you find out?"

Burt was going to answer but he realized the milk was boiling over and onto the stove. He switched it off and literally escorted Kurt to the couch again. “When I went to McKinley before you had gone to Dalton, Paul knew that Dave was out of the closet. So he came to me for advice, as I was the only father he knew that had a son who was out, if not just gay, so to speak. So every time Dave did something he couldn’t understand or interpret or just wanted help, he came to me. I know I should have told you this before, but I was the one who suggested he change schools for the next academic year, so he wouldn’t be surrounded by peer pressure to bully a person who was just like him, that’s you. But I didn’t know that…” his voice choked up as images of Kurt in Dave’s place flittered through his mind and hestarted crying and the comforting went the other way around.

Kurt hugged his dad as he repeated that it was okay over and over again. He had an idea of what his dad had been thinking, but didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Burt then wiped his tears and determinedly said, “I meant it when I told Schuester that Glee changed your life. I shudder to think what would have happened. We would never have started walking towards each other; and if you had gone down the same path as David…”

Kurt shushed him immediately. “I would _never_ have done that, Dad. Not only because it’s a very, very messy business to get involved in, but also that I couldn’t bear the thought of trying to leave you alone.” Burt sniffled and nodded as Kurt smiled. “Now, let me get you some hot coffee and we’ll watch reruns of Deadliest Catch together, okay?”

As Burt nodded, Kurt made a mental note in his mind to tell Blaine as soon as they met the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this short, short version of how I think Kurt found out about the incident. Review with episodes you want me to do extra scenes on. I’ll be happy to oblige and mention your name in the chapter.
> 
> Wait for the last part which comes out tomorrow.


	11. I'm waiting for it to come down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of On My Way! I loved writing this three-shot and I hope you guys loved it too!
> 
> Triggers : For mentions of suicide
> 
> Disclaimer: I would be writing for Klaine and Klaine only if I was the owner of Glee. But no, we had to get a guy who writes fro everyone else as well. 
> 
> Isn't it obvious?? I don't own Glee.

Blaine noticed, as he held open the car door for Kurt that he looked and sounded scarily subdued. The last time Kurt had been like this was when Finn had insulted his sexuality inadvertently, upsetting Kurt. Blaine knew that though they had patched things up, despite the progress the two brothers had made, it could still be ripped off in a second. He offered to buy the coffee this time in order to start bantering with his boyfriend over who would pay, but there was no cheeky reply from Kurt, which shocked him. That was all he needed to know that there was definitely something wrong.  
  
He parked the car in the parking lot outside the Lima Bean as he asked his boyfriend, “Did you have a fight with your dad by any chance? Because you seem to be very upset and my heart just can’t see you suffering that way. Please tell me what happened so I can try and make you feel better.”   
  
Kurt just gave him a sad look and stated, “I want to tell you, but I’m trying to muster up the mental strength. I can’t go inside, can you get two medium drips please. I’m not in the mood for a latte today.” As Blaine went to close the door of the car, he could hear his boyfriend muttering, “Maybe the bitterness of it will be more than the bitterness of life.” He was worried, but knew not to push Kurt any further, otherwise he would begin to lash out.  
  
As Blaine got back to the car with the coffees, he could see Kurt putting his cell phone away with a soft smile on his face. It gave him hope that Kurt was feeling slightly less cynical and would talk. He gestured to open the door, and handed one of the coffees to Kurt as he climbed back inside of the car. They sipped their coffees in silence. Then Kurt started to speak.  
  
“Dad came home yesterday night while I was watching TV. He had some horrible news to tell me.”  
  
Blaine waited for him to continue, but when there was no continuation he gave Kurt a hug. He said, “C’mon, you can tell me, you know.”  
  
Kurt then sighed heavily and continued, “He told me that Karofsky had tried to commit suicide.”  
  
Blaine was shocked. He couldn’t believe what Kurt had said. However, he then understood the pressure Kurt was under. He was the first one who had found out Dave was gay while he was still in the metaphorical closet. Last week, he had turned Dave down. And he was pretty sure that he was feeling guilty for no reason.  
  
“You weren’t to blame; you know that right?” At the look of guilt crossing Kurt’s face, he knew his boyfriend held himself responsible. He immediately continued, “Dave had a misguided crush on you because you treated him with kindness even when he bullied you for a long period of time. Kinda like an inverse- Stockholm Syndrome. But his choice to commit suicide – even if it didn’t work – was due to the pressure caused by his new so called ‘friends’.”  
  
Kurt frowned, and then but his lip as he met Blaine’s understanding gaze, “Fine, it’s not my fault. But don’t tell anyone, okay? Apparently even I wasn’t supposed to know but my dad couldn’t help but tell me because he didn’t want me to go the same way.”   
  
Blaine gave a sad, but proud smile as he said, “I’m here for you now. You can break down to me if you want, as opposed to thinking you are alone all the time. I love you so much.”  
      
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please review if you can.
> 
> For now, the amount of edited one-shots in my folder is over. But I am writing an one-shot based on a GAM prompt and a multi-chapter Klaine for a fandom compilation. So, put me on author alert if you want to read more mushy Klaine. Thank you!!


	12. Online poll? Perfect apology? Not! (Spoilers for S04E01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Artie said that Blaine won by an online poll, my mind immediately went to the Warblers and thus this one-shot was born.
> 
> Thanks to my awesome beta, CrazySue05 who edits all my mistakes patiently.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Kurt and Blaine would talk more about blowjobs than Brittany does about scissoring.

          David knew he was truly fucked when Wes stopped answering his calls. Jeff knew he was screwed when Kurt didn’t turn up to their fortnightly karaoke tournament. Nick knew he was damned to hell when Blaine never showed up for the private screening of Harry Potter they had promised to attend. They knew they had committed a mistake and Sebastian had apologized and apparently all was well, but they knew it wasn’t.

          Nick sometimes wished he had more balls. Like when he accepted the role of male soloist as endorsed by Blaine and voted on by the council only to shove off as soon as Sebastian came in. He literally obliterated the rule that the council ensures a fair judging by letting Sebastian run rod shod all over their work. To agree to go for a dance-off on the streets when they had vowed only to sing in public when coerced by a really close friend (even though the Gap was a disaster), the mistakes piled up like it was competing with the highest mountain and the question they all had was :

**WHY DID THEY PUT UP WITH IT WHEN SEBASTIAN WASN’T EVEN THEIR FRIEND?**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

          During Regionals, the maximum reaction they’d had was a formal nod from Blaine, one that he usually gave to the teachers back at Dalton. Kurt just gave them his bitch stare, the one he had said he would never give them because they would never do anything to fuck up that bad. After Regionals, at least according to Sebastian they were better but not friends. But for them, the most beautiful friendship which they had had for three years, vanished. They sometimes wished they had gone to see Blaine at his place as opposed to Blaine coming to Dalton to invite them to West Side Story. It would have meant they took all the pains that Sebastian made them go through while their friendship with Blaine would still have been intact.  

          It had come to the point where they had to scour the sites the New Directions put their videos on to get a glimpse of Blaine in it. It reminded them of all the times they had sat together in Blaine’s bedroom to see Kurt signing “4 minutes” on repeat. They had even tried going to the Lima Bean as they knew Kurt and Blaine were regulars there, but the blazers were quite a bit obvious and Blaine would rush away immediately.

          So when they saw an online poll with Blaine mentioned, their curiosity was piqued immediately. The question read as: “Since the talented (and loud-mouthed) Rachel Berry graduated, the newly popular show-choir group of McKinley High needs a new soloist. We have narrowed it down to four and need your opinion.

“The four options are:

Tina Cohen-Chang

Blaine Anderson

Brittany S. Pierce

Wade (Unique) Adams.

          They decided that even if they never got to talk to Blaine again, they could probably help out in secret ways, like one of those secret angels, but utterly human. They called a Warbler meeting almost immediately.

          When all the singers turned up and questioningly started looking at David, he said, “Even though we apologized, the hurt we caused Blaine is still too deep, yes offense Sebastian, and so we’ll repay him in the only way possible at the moment.” At the prompting of some junior, he continued, “There’s an online poll going on to decide the new soloist of New Directions and Blaine is a contender. I say, we all vote for him. And by all, I mean the entire student body who knew Blaine. They all loved him and this will be a nice, discreet way of helping him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

          Later that afternoon, when Trent, Jeff and Nick went to the Lima Bean, they saw Kurt serving some cappuccinos to three girls sitting at a corner table. They waited till his attention was on them and once he came over, he formally asked, “What would you like to order?”

          Jeff said, “We request forgiveness and want to be friends again.” Kurt signaled to the owner that he was taking a break and sat down with them.  He said, “I’ll tell you one thing. Blaine doesn’t give his trust out that easily after the Prom debacle that happened at his old school. I, myself am so honored that he let me inside his defenses so easily. He actually trusted you guys. You were the ones who metaphorically and somewhat literally took care of him after he suffered through what was literally a gay-bashing. And once he had transferred to another school not only to be with me, but also to face his demons, you had to bring it up by bullying him.”

          Nick started to speak, but Kurt shushed him, “Don’t. You know this was coming for a long time. You guys know how much I confessed that the slushies hurt our eyes and sometimes even water would not help the burning. And then, you go and tell that to Sebastian, getting all buddy-buddy and then shove that trust in Blaine’s face, throw it down and stamp on it like a herd of elephants? Did you know we were going to report you till Blaine said he didn’t want your college applications to be declined because of it?”

          Kurt then realized they had an audience and immediately blushed at the speech he had given. But they did deserve it. He then calmly stated, “You’ll have to ask forgiveness only from Blaine. Now, would you like to order, sirs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review if you liked it! Hopefully you did! 
> 
> I’ve also written a one-shot based on a prompt from the Glee Angst Meme. Go check it out!


End file.
